encadenados
by katra agrotera
Summary: escribi este song fic, cuando escuhe la cancion de luis miguel, encadenados, esta dedicado a la pareja de inu y kikyou, espero que les guste, dejen reviews sean buenos y malos
1. Chapter 1

Encadenados

Tal vez sería mejor que no volvieras  
quizás fuera mejor que me olvidaras  
Volver es empezar a atormentarnos  
a querernos para odiarnos  
sin principio ni final

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, se internaba en el bosque, mientras pensaba y recordaba a su amado. Había hecho bien en alejarse de el, su amado debería olvidarla, después de todo su amor estaba arruinado, todo ese cariño había sido destruido gracias al odio y el rencor que sintieron en ese trágico momento, todo gracias a Naraku, el deseaba destruirlos a ambos, que irónica es la vida o mas bien el destino, el fue muy injusto con ella.

Nos hemos hecho tanto, tanto daño  
que amor entre nosotros, es martirio  
jamás quiso llegar el desengaño  
ni el Ovidio, ni el delirio  
seguiremos siempre igual

El los había obligado a matarse el uno al otro, en el dia mas importante de sus vidas, ya que inuyasha iva a usar la perla de shikon para ser humano, entonces esta seria purificada y yo seria una mujer normal, así ambos viviríamos felices para siempre. Pero Naraku, a causa de los celos de onigumo, decidió intervenir, el nos hizo odiarnos ambos, fue el causante de mi muerte y de sembrar el odio en mi, pero lo peor es que inuyasha termino sellado en un árbol. Admito haberte odiado un poco inuyasha y se que tu también lo hicisteis, pero ese odio nunca fue mas grande que mi amor hacia ti, pero aun así no pude evitar odiarte cuando fui revivida, desee matarte y llevarte conmigo al mas alla

Cariño como el nuestro es un castigo  
que se lleva en el alma hasta la muerte  
mi suerte necesita de tu suerte  
y tú me necesitas mucho más

Este amor es una maldición, pero también fue lo más grande que me paso en la vida. Yo te necesito mucho inuyasha, te necesito a mi lado y se que tu también, pero ya no puedo adorarte ni amarte como antes, necesito vengar mi muerte y destruir a Naraku por mi misma, no se que sucederá cuando esto suceda, se que te dije que tu vida me pertenecía, pero no quiero que vengas a mi por una promesa, quiero que vengas a mi por que lo sientes.

Por eso no habrá nunca despedida  
ni paz alguna habrá de consolarnos  
El paso del dolor, ha de encontrarnos  
de rodillas en la vida  
frente a frente... y nada más

He llegado a la conclusión, que jamás podré dejar de amarte pero tampoco podré quitar ese resentimiento que sentí hace cincuenta años atrás y se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, por eso nada podrá consolarnos, ni enmendar nuestro error. Nuestro destino, amado mío, esta escrito, debemos amarnos y odiarnos ni paz habrá de consolarnos, así será por el resto de nuestros días, después de pensar esto la sacerdotisa, miro a los cielos y lloro en silencio, como tantas veces lo había hecho


	2. Chapter 2

Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad  
Desde que te fuiste no me queda mas  
Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento 

Un hombre de cabellos plateados miraba la luna y sonreía, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco, pero a el no le importaba, ya que sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una sacerdotisa, su nombre era kikyou, significaba flor de la campanilla. La extrañaba y la necesitaba tanto, por que ella no quería unirse a el, así juntos destruirían a Naraku.

Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión  
En cada resquicio de mi corazón  
Como hacerte a un lado De mis pensamientos

No puedo alejarte de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando pensé que me habías traicionado, recuerdo que haberte dicho que te odie un poco, que mentiroso fui, a pesar de tu traición, te seguí amando, deseaba odiarte y olvidarte, pero no importa cuando lo intentara, mi corazón te seguía amando con locura

Por ti, por ti, por ti He dejado todo sin mirar atrás  
Aposté la vida y me deje ganar 

Si, te ame demasiado, por ti, hace cincuenta año, acepte convertirme en humano, también si nuestro destino, es estar juntos en el mas allá, que así sea. Creo amada mía, que ya me has domesticado, me has convertido en tu perro faldero.

Ojala ese maldito no hubiera aparecido, ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos, no hay una noche, en que no mire al cielo y no imagine tu rostro en las estrellas.

Te extraño Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido  
A cada minuto lo intento Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio  
Te extraño, te olvido Y te amo de nuevo

Cuando pienso que ya te supere, vuelvo amarte de nuevo, en cada mujer que veo, imagino tu rostro, también cuando escucho a los gorriones cantar, me parece oír tu dulce voz llamándome, diciéndome, que me necesitas, tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Creo que si sigo así voy a enloquecerme, aunque si existiera una cura para este mal, no desearía curarme, por que haberte conocido amada fue lo más grande que me pasó en la vida.

He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar  
Es que cuando se ama, Nada es demasiado  
Me enseñaste el limite da la pasión  
Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós  
He aprendido ahora Que te has marchado

Gracias a ti, aprendí a confiar en los humanos y por sobre todo aprendí amar. Sanasteis mi corazón herido, me diste paz y tranquilidad. Pero no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, a despertarme sabiendo cada mañana que no te veré, que no escuchare tu voz. Te extraño tanto mi querida kikyou.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, fue ese olor a cerezos, que tanto amo, ¿será ella?... 


End file.
